


These Masks We Wear

by Helholden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry witnesses a different side of Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Masks We Wear

* * *

 

He smirks, like crinkled white plaster, chipping at the force of the movement it shouldn’t be capable of. The edges lose their sharpness and become smooth, and he is another figure in the crowd, another face you’ve seen before and can’t quite place. They are all wearing masks, and you cannot tell the difference between them.

 

You wake from the nightmare, wondering why Malfoy’s face appears before you in the form of a mask—like a Death Eater’s mask, cold and white—as if he is unreal, a phantom, haunting you like a phantom would. Perhaps in some ways it makes sense. He wears his mask before you and the crowd, but you have found that you believe in his hands.

 

You have seen him in the darkness without his cover. You have seen him holding the wand at Dumbledore, hands shaking.

 

His hands shake, holding the wand.

 

His hands shake, and you believe in them.

 

 


End file.
